Golf club manufacturers have designed golf club heads with aerodynamic features to improve the flow of air over and around the golf club head. When air flows around a golf club head during a swing, a wake, or an area of disturbed air flow, is formed behind the club head. In many cases, the wake creates a drag force on the club head, thereby slowing the speed of the golf club head throughout the swing. The transition profiles of a golf club head can be a large contributor to the drag forces on the club head during a swing. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a golf club head having transition regions to reduce the aerodynamic drag on the club head during a swing.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.